War algorithm table
War Algorithm War algorithm *''War algorithm (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell).'' General *If you’re a failed state, devastated territory, rebel/resistance/partisan cell/puny island or city state -1 due to lack of resources! If you're a super power, principal powers or great powers of the game +4, since you have loads at your disposal! All other types and classes of states 0. *Side with greater infrastructure: +3 *Side with greater technology: +5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater agriculture: +2 *Larger land mass + 1 *Defeated last time -1 to the last time's loser *'Surprise attack +6 Attackers' *'Sent spies in to the defender's nation the previous round to gain secret knowledge for the attacker= attacker +1, Defender -1.' *'+2 Defender uses a scorched earth policy -2 for attackers. Mods can inflict a famine or epidemic on both in the next round due to the problems caused by very short supplies.' Nation size The size of the nation in area. *'''-12 Puny island\city state (eg OTL Narau\Monaco)' *'-10 Extremely small (eg. OTL Fiji)' *'-7.5 Very Small (eg. OTL Portugal) ' *'-5 Small (eg. OTL New Zealand)' *'0 Medium (eg. OTL Sweden)' *'+5 Modest (eg. OTL Madagascar)' *'+10 Large (eg. OTL Argentina)' *'+15 Very large (eg. OTL Canada)' *'+10 Extremely large (eg. OTL Russia)' Terrain *Knowledge of landscape: **+10 for in one's homeland, **+7.5 for in one's colony, **+ 5 for warring in an adjacent nation/colony, **-1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you/you colony's continent, **-5 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent. **If war takes place in ether Antarctica or the Arctic with no prior knowledge of the place by spies or established bases by the attacker, then they will lose -15. *Fighting in large steppes or plains: Attacker +5, Defender -4. (Blitzkrieg and the like). *Storming on to a coastline from the sea, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to polar region or a large jungle: attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Storming a desert: -1 attacker, +1 for defender *'Large forests:' +1.5 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Full of lakes and ponds:' +2 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Many hills:' +2 for defender, -0.5 for attacker *'Attacking a island:' +3 for defender, -7.5 for attacker *Mountain chain: +3 for defender, 11 for attacker *'Mountainous island:' +5 for defender, 12 for attacker *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like today's London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Mumbai and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -5, but it does not get applied if the attacker is from the same sort of environment (i.e., Niger would not mined invading Mali since they are both mostly desert, so no disadvantage to Niger). WMD * Nuclear war gives the atomic user - ** Strategic arms (Tsar bomb and Dong Feng 5, etc) attacker +10 and defender -10 ** Tactical arms (Polaris and Hiroshima, ect) +5 and -5 ** SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima types (David Croket and 'suitcase' mini-bombs, etc) +2.5 and -2. for . ** Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit.5 ** Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. * Bio weapons give the attacker +5 and the defender -12.5. * Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -5. Allies * Every nation or major vassal/colony militarily helping with their side= +3 * Every nation or major colony/vassal offering supplies to their side= +2 * Every guerrilla force or resistance/partisan group helping way helping with their side= +1 Motive *'To end a dictatorship:' +7.5 attacker, -10 defender (only if the attacker is a democracy and the defender is a dictatorship. Babba Bush coming to save the oppressed Iraqis, etc.). *'To end a democracy''' +7.5 attacker, -10 defender (only if the attacker is a dictatorship and the defender is a democracy. Hitler rally the troops with toxic propaganda, etc). *'Perfidiously invading current ally:' -6 Attacker, +10 defender *'To provide lebensraum or the wanton conquest of resources:' -3 attacker, +5 defender *'Uniting a similar people and culture:' Attacker +4 Attacker, -0.5 defender. *Religious motives such as jihad = +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *To get a local/regional tactical advantage= + 2 to the attacker. *Non given= 0 to the attacker *+3 Economic gain (land, money, resources, etc) *'+2 Aiding Ally' *'+2 Defending territory not held for more than 10 years' *'+4 Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years' *'+3 Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation' *'+4 Pre-emptive strike' *'+5 Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost' *'+6 Aiding Social/Moral/Ideological/Religious Kinsmen who are being oppressed' *'+6 Attacking to enforce political hegemony' *'+5 Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation' *'+7.5 Loss of over 10%of national territory or colonies/vassals/colonies' *'+9 Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack' *'+10 Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture.' Home front *Under trade sanctions or a trade embargo: -1 to whoever is the victim of such an act. *If either or both sides did not update their economy, industry, transport, military and/or infrastructure in the last 20 years then they will lose -5 as a penalty for neglecting their nation's integrity. *If you have been at war for 6 of the last 10 rounds, continuous or not, then -5 until there is at least 10 turns of peace in a row due to the rigors of war on the public moral. Theatres of war *'One front +2 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Two fronts -5 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Three or more fronts -7 To the combatant nation doing so.' Concurrent wars *'None 0 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'One concurrent war -2 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Two concurrent wars -5 To the combatant nation doing so.' *'Three or more concurrent wars -7 To the combatant nation doing so.' Troops * Many or major OTL/ATL defences and fortified places: Defender + 10 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 continuous turns in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 1 turn. *If either side nation chose to deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and the like were invented), 500 bombers, 20 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, ships of the line, Ironclads, dreadnoughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +10 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the loser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 200,000 (ie, 1,000,000 = 5 points) Territorial greed *If the attacking nation has either tripled its size or captured a land mass greater than the size of Greenland (both apply depending on national size) in less than 5 turns in a row, then - 7.5 to the attacker each turn unless he stops for 2 turns to consolidate the gains. Totaling up the result. *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins and the total % decides the losses. :*A total % of 50% equals a draw leading to stalemate, :*A total % of 51% equals 1 pixel of land lost by the loser, :*A total % of 52% equals 2 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 53% equals 3 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 55% equals 5 pixels of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 56% equals 5% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 58% equals 10% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 60% equals 20% of land lost by the loser, :*a total % of 66% equals 33% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 70% equals 50% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 75% equals 60% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 77% equals 66% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 80% equals 75% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 85% equals 80% the loser nation is overrun automatically and the rest is in disarray, :*a total % of 90% equals the loser being 100% overrun and crushed automatically, leading to the loser’s formal surrender in one round! :*Note that the 12 largest nations, colonies and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algos to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. *Do this for every turn you’re warring in. *The result goes here War Algorithm result page for record. Also see *Map game rules *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *The minor alternate states *'renewed' GDR *It's those 2 people again *'remnant' USSR. *New World Order Game #1 *New World Order Game #2 *New World Order Game #3 *New World Order Game #4 *New World Order Game #5 Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help Category:Map Games